


Ателье под таверной

by crazyscraplet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian, занавесочная история, как указать занавесочную историю ладно, повседневность, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyscraplet/pseuds/crazyscraplet
Summary: В таверне у дороги, в тени огромного дерева, путник мог найти и ночлег, и еду. У бара в небольшом зале с парой-тройкой столов вас встречал улыбчивый молодой человек, а если вы знали, что нужно сказать или сделать, вас могли пропустить в потайную дверь, где в уютном и светлом ателье вам бы оказал услуги самый лучший мастер швейных дел преступного мира.





	Ателье под таверной

Так уж вышло, что в деревне Скрытой Травы с каждым месяцем миссий для шиноби становилось все меньше, гражданские зачастую пользовались услугами более крупных и влиятельных деревень, а те, которым хватало средств лишь на оплату оказанной помощи в таких деревнях, как Кусагакурэ, ошибочно полагали, что нанятые шиноби вряд ли успешно окажут эти самые услуги. И не удивительно, что многие из ниндзя, лишившись своего основного источника доходов, находили для себя иные способы заработка. Многие просто устраивались туда же, куда и обычные люди: торговля, работа в дешевых забегаловках и барах, в поле или на ферме.

Но встречались и те, кто не без помощи своих талантов мог найти себе занятие по душе и даже уйти в подпольный бизнес. Не то чтобы пошив одежды для нукенинов, наемников, и одеяний для политиков, которые могли бы своими фото и заголовками «А король-то, голый!» украсить первые полосы местных газет, можно было назвать таким уж подпольным, но прибыли приносил немало, а так же полная гарантия неразглашения информации о заказчиках являлась отличным дополнением к тому факту, что одежку вам подгонят по фигуре, материалы подберут износоустойчивые, а подкладка грубых дорожных плащей и штанов будет казаться мягче шелка кимоно самой жены Дайме.

Мастерская находилась в отдалении от деревни, скрытая от любопытных глаз в подвале придорожной закусочной. За несколько лет выработалась система знаков и паролей, зная которые можно было попасть в ателье. Естественно, многие преступники, точившие зуб на других преступников, пытались добиться от портного информации о своих врагах, но натыкаясь на собственноручно подписанные условия сделки с ремесленником, уходили ни с чем. Судя по договорам, мастер брал на себя ответственность в нужный срок предоставить заказ и не разглашать информацию о клиенте, а клиент же в свою очередь мог требовать только то, что непосредственно касалось его заказа и ничего сверх.

Началось все с одного заказа через знакомых, одежка настолько понравилась клиенту, что тот в свою очередь рассказал о мастере своему знакомому, а тот уже следующему. Постепенно цепочка доходила до все более преступных заказчиков, пока швея не поняла, что ненароком нашла золотую жилу. Идея того, чтобы шить на заказ одежду и элементы снаряжения именно для тех, кто в магазинах ширпотреба вряд ли найдет то что нужно, а особая форма для шиноби была недоступна, так как являлась казенным имуществом, появилась, словно что-то само собой разумеющееся.

И вот, портной уже тратит первые накопленные деньги не только на аренду подвала и пропитание, но и на новые ткани для своего дела. Конечно, мастерская по пошиву не точка торговли человеческими органами, но нукенины предпочитают щедро заплатить за хорошую одежду, которая и от зноя укроет, и от дождя защитит, и не износится после нескольких недель, словно обычная дешевка. Забегаловкой над этим ателье владел уже дряхлый старик, без семьи и без близких людей; каждый второй, кто устраивался к нему работать, попадал под горячую маразматичную руку хозяина и после пары дней с криками увольнялся или оказывался выставленным за дверь раз и навсегда. К швее он относился хорошо, потому что за аренду ему платили вовремя и ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы успокоить старческую привычку спрятать все до последней копейки и до последней крохи. Мастер по мере расширения ее дела понимала, что небольшого подвального помещения ей со временем станет мало, а старику, чего греха таить, не долго осталось. Она знала, что сама закусочная уже давно не приносит никакой прибыли, потому как за неимением работников, часто сама обслуживала редких посетителей, а основная радость старика — это ее деньги, так чего же не порадовать человека на старости лет еще больше? Как только дед узнал о намерениях своего арендатора, он тут же, поерзав на стуле, принял напыщенный вид, с важностью поправил очки, пошамкал ртом, в котором недоставало зубов, и повысил цену. Торговался он с видом знатока, все-таки столько лет содержал свою харчевню, но в конце концов согласился и, счастливый пошаркал к себе, прижимая к груди пачку хрустящих, приятно пахнущих купюр. Через пару минут он, все такой же счастливый, принес все необходимые документы и переписал заведение на мастера, закончив бумажную работу, старик на удивление быстро скрылся в своих покоях. Не придав этому значения, теперь уже владелица двух (одного точно) прибыльных дел, среди бумаг обнаружила неоплаченные счета с поставщиками продуктов.

— Так вот чего дедок так быстро смылся, — она привыкла говорить вслух, потому как постоянная тишина в заведении навевала невероятную скуку, даже если мастерица занималась очередным шитьем, а от звука ее голоса помещение хоть немного начинало казаться живым.

Как бы то ни было, долги были не такими уж большими, при таком-то количестве посетителей, закусочная не нуждалась в огромном количестве продуктов, и счета хоть и с задержкой были оплачены. Первым делом, нужно было нанять очень хорошего помощника и желательно из узкого круга знакомых шиноби.

***

 

— Не, ну, чего тебе стоит-то? Как будто тут тебе много платят. И чего ты опять молчишь, язык в одно место засунул? — сидя за барной стойкой девушка потягивала сливовое вино, — я тебе говорю, там ты сам себе хозяин-барин будешь: дам тебе доверенность на харчевню и дело с концом. Прибыль твоя — распоряжайся как хочешь, с помещением делай что хочешь, имею ввиду, неплохо бы там капитальный ремонт сделать, и все, будешь жить, шиковать, плохой жизни не видать.

Бармен только угрюмо посмотрел на посетительницу и продолжил с улыбкой обслуживать других клиентов.

— Ну раз так, тогда посижу до окончания твоей смены, и не вздумай убегать, ты меня знаешь, — невозмутимо продолжала швея, — и я в свою очередь знаю, как тебя уговорить, даже если ты боишься связываться с такими делами. У тебя же, душа продажная, ни стыда, ни совести на самом деле, по чем зря только шиноби называешься.

«На слабо меня хочет взять? А сама-то не такая же? Ни в какие авантюры с ней я больше не полезу, все, хватит с меня. В конце концов, я же не как она, и я взрослый человек, который в состоянии вовремя сказать «нет». Никуда я с ней не пойду», — портниха готова была поклясться, что слышит, как шестеренки движутся в голове ее старого друга, такой уж задумчивый вид приняло его выражение лица.

— А помнишь, когда мы еще детьми были, все изучали клановые ремесла и техники, а ты с соседскими ребятами в бизнесменов играл? — на пару секунд рука бармена, протиравшая стакан, замерла с тряпкой в руке. Вспомнив глупую детскую мечту, парень, усиленно делая вид, что разговор его вообще не интересует, продолжил свою работу. — Как сейчас вижу, понабирает дома всякую мелочь и выменивает на другую фуету, потом еще на деньги перешел, ну, как на деньги, листочки с деревьев собирает и открывает магазин.

«Да ну нет, я так просто не поведусь. Слабовато», — бармен принял заказ у нового клиента и принялся разливать напиток.

— Ты же в курсе чем я занимаюсь? Вон тот парень, — девушка махнула рукой в сторону объявления о поимке какого-то преступника, висевшего на стене, — плащ на нем — моих рук дело. А это только вор, обчистивший торговцев с рынков ближайших деревень. Ко мне и не такие приходят, сам понимаешь, сколько мне платят за пару хорошей обуви и обычный дорожный плащ. С твоими талантами, моя харчевня бы превратилась в хорошую визитную карточку ателье. Представляешь, кто к нам мог бы приходить, и сколько они бы платили?

«Нет, нет, нет, ни за какие деньги. Конечно, сразу получить собственное дело в руки заманчиво, но нет. Нет», — парень с улыбкой проводил очередного посетителя и забрал деньги со стойки.

— Но раз ты нос воротишь, то так уж и быть, найду кого-нибудь другого. Или ты что, хочешь здесь карьеру построить?

Снова угрюмый взгляд в сторону девушки, которая изогнув бровь, с напускным удивлением допивала свое вино. Стакан с тихим стуком опустили на деревянную поверхность, рядом положили деньги.

— Ну, на нет и суда нет, — со вздохом встала девушка и направилась к выходу. — Приятно было поболтать, Амибари. Сайонара!

— Ты же собиралась сидеть до конца моей смены, Хари.

— А ты же со мной не разговариваешь, разве нет? Надулся после последней попойки, так и строишь кислую рожу в моем присутствии, самому-то не надоело? — она мигом вернулась к стойке и уселась на прежнее место, глядя на друга с желанием продолжить беседу.

— Я освобожусь где-то через час, а потом выслушаю всю твою глупую идею. Но не надейся, что я просто так соглашусь, — бармен надменно протирал стол после еще одного выпивохи, ушедшего пару минут назад.

— Ой, ну как обычно, ломаешься как баба, — деньги со стойки убрали обратно за пазуху, стакан немного пододвинули. — Бармен, повторить.

«Поверить не могу, что он так быстро сдался».

«Поверить не могу, что она так быстро смогла меня уговорить».

***

Амибари, хоть и боялся опасных клиентов первое время, постепенно привык к ним и спокойно выслушивал кодовые фразочки от преступников всех мастей, но появившаяся однажды на пороге таверны-ателье троица запомнилась ему на долго. Высокий смуглый мужчина, с оголенным торсом, покрытый страшными и мерзкими швами, вел за собой бледного рыжего парня с абсолютно пустым выражением лица и странными глазами. Бармен привык, к тому что подавляющее число рыжих — это, как правило, солнечные и приветливые люди, но этот выглядел так, словно и правда продал душу самому дьяволу. Процессию завершала милая девушка, единственная, казавшаяся нормальной, но и у той лицо не выражало ровным счетом никаких эмоций, синие волосы не были закреплены обычной заколкой канзаши*, вместо нее прическу дополнял цветок оригами. Загорелый мужчина сказал что-то парню за стойкой, и тот послушно кивнув, отворил перед клиентами потайную дверь.


End file.
